Æ-Tan
"Hey, You Bastards what did you to my stuff? It's so bad I'm gonna kick all your fruity asses anyhow Hejdå idioter!" ~ Æ-Tan getting stuck in the Rising Sphere The Portal Regime of the Swedish Meatball Backfire So, there it was one day in Stockholm, Sweden some girl decided to buy some meatballs from a store called Gyllene slakteributiken 23 sätt. Little did she know that this Meatball happens to be the most expensive one in all of Sweden and she just wondered and later decided to go for it. She paid at least 700,000'kr' for the most Expensive meatballs ever. It was only 700g of it too. So, She was Hungry and bought some groceries in the Ultra marknaden and so later that night about 18:55 she opened the Fancy Meatballs and stuffed it in the microwave. Little did she know she accidentally spilled her cup of tea and something Unusual Happened a Drastic Portal came and sucked her in. She was screaming Vigorously but no one can hear her at all! Then that day came, She was already Registered in the Tournament as an Emergency Guest of Competitor. She kicked a few fellas behinds and she hates Kuro for trying to tap her ass! She was Lost and Confused and everyone was suprised that her cane was Upgraded by an unknown Servant. She refused to Choose a Side so she is evidently in a Neutral position, Hoping to defeat Maxey Pansuke Braunland II to get her back into Sweden as soon as possible because she doesn't want to miss her 16:00 Meeting in a building next to Central Ikea! Personality and Special Moves She is not happy, She is one of the most powerful characters to this Tournament. She is Neutral however, She can beat Mira Braunland in a couple of Rounds easy! She wears a shady European Magic Hat, Her Monocle is super upgraded to her needs and expectations. She has a Prestigious Manganese Steel Cane, that some servant of nowhere gave her instead of her old one. It has the InfiniteChan and 4Chan Logo as well as her National Flag. She gets really aggravated however her defense is average but she lacks momentum to some stages. She is known to be one of the greatest Guest Characters in the game however, no one knows what she wants in the end. She tends to Rather mess with most of her surroundings but ends up drinking tea and Eating Cookies later after each battle. She has special Moves but here goes the list: Tea cup Smashing - not work with Bosses She throws 8 tea Cups filled with hot water and starts throwing them simultaneously. Retro Cat Bazooka - She Uses a powerful Bazooka that a FireProof Cat comes and attacks her opponent Cane Sweeper - not work with Bosses She tricks her opponent and beats the opponent into her cane and onto the ground Twisty Kick - like a kickboxer's kick but she kicks in a reverse Clockwise direction and end up in the Chicken kick! Hat of all tricks - She takes off her hat and a bunch of random Snakes come out and tries to bite the opponent while stunning them Cane beater - She beats the opponent with her cane while she performs some knee kicks and throws a back hand punch in the end. Special K.O.s I) Gold smasher - She finds a bunch of Gold Sticks and throws the opponent into the corner of the sticks and starts beating her opponent continuously for 5 seconds! II) Tantrum Play - She holds her opponent and start Tickling him/her while launching a surprise attack and the opponent faints afterwords. III) Broken Plates - She stuffs her opponent into a Bazooka and Launches the Bazooka with 5 Plates Expecting all 5 plates to be Broken. Trivia: * This is the first Character that was not created by the Creator but Given Permission from Joseph Evans and Encyclopedia Dramatica to Introduce her into the game * She is one of the most powerful Guest characters of most warriors * She is Swedish and she is capable of Speaking both Swedish and English * Unlike most Warriors she has the most effective Attack hits but not so effective Air Attack hit combos * She is in her regular dress form, however the Cane was Upgraded. * She Refused to choose a Team because she wants to go home but the Portal sucked her in. * Unlike most characters She is Enemies with Kuro and Mira because they treated her very Poorly. * Out of all the characters she was chosen as the last Guest/DLC of this game. * Thanks to Doug who Quit the Project the Current Creator decided to add her instead. She would have been Cancelled * She is a Princess that doesn't speak much but really like Violence, which is why no one wants to anger her. * In this Game, She is only available in Certain Modes, She won't appear in the Story or Chronicles of PW mode because she is the guest. She will appear as a Cameo in one of the DLC stages. * She is Unlockable when people Purchase the DLC or Pre-order the game in the future! * She is also one of the Only Characters that Jest Cross Ersatz can't Manipulate due to Memory space of the Game. Category:DLCs Category:Neutral/Undecided team